Hanamichi y sus intentos de  ligar con Haruko
by Clover Lauper
Summary: ONESHOT. Ryota convence a Hanamichi de que tiene un plan para que ligue con Haruko, pero... ¿cuál será el resultado? Cuatro intentos fallidos y una declaración desastrosa. Risas aseguradas


"**Hanamichi y sus intentos de ligar con Haruko"**

Era una fría tarde, y Hanamichi Sakuragi iba maldiciendo por la calle:

- Mierda… maldito Rukawa… ¿cómo le puede gustar a Haruko ese engendro?

Hanamichi se dirigía a casa de Ryota, él le había dicho que tenía un plan para conquistar a Haruko. No le apetecía salir de casa con ese tiempo… pero cuando se trataba de Haruko ¡nada importaba!

Seguía maldiciendo a Rukawa, sin prestar atención a la gente que le miraba con cara rara, y sin prestar atención tampoco a bicicleta, cuyo conductor estaba dormido, que se acercaba a Hanamichi.

Rukawa, sin despertarse, le pisó sus nuevas zapatillas con la bicicleta. A pesar de los insultos de Hanamichi dirigidos a él, Rukawa, no despertó

- ¡Maldito Zorro! ¡Mira por donde vas, cabrón!

Hanamichi reanudó su camino, mientras seguía maldiciendo a Rukawa. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a casa de Ryota.

Iba a llamar al timbre, cuando se oyeron voces procedentes del interior de la casa. Hanamichi se escondió.

Ayako estaba saliendo de casa de Ryota, y no vestía como en los entrenamientos… no, sino que llevaba el pelo suelto, un top rojo ajustadísimo, una mini-falda, que era casi un cinturón ancho, y unas botas estilo cowboy. Se estaba despidiendo de Ryota, a quien se le veia más contento que unas pascuas. Hanamichi alucinaba…

Cuando vio que Ayako doblaba en la esquina de la calle, salió de su escondite:

- ¡Hanamichi! –exclamó Ryota con sorpresa, quien se había quedado contemplando como se iba Ayako con cara de felicidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¬¬U ¡Me dijiste que viniera!

- Ah si… es verdad.

- ¡Confiesa Ryota! ¿qué estaba haciendo Ayako en tu casa? ¿Te la estabas ligando?

- Ha venido a estudiar –dijo Ryota tranquilamente

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, claro, como Hanamichi es tonto…

- No te lo creas, bueno ¿entras a ver el plan que te dije para ligarte a Haruko o no?

Hanamichi, que quien oye el nombre de Haruko se amansa como una oveja, entró.

* * *

Hanamichi, iba rebosante de felicidad esa mañana, no le importaba el no haber estudiado para un examen, lo que más le importaba era ver a Haruko. El día anterior se pasó toda la tarde en casa de Ryota. Habían acordado que hoy tenía que traerle flores, según Ryota, a las chicas les encantan las flores.

Hanamichi había comprado para Haruko un ramo enorme de tulipanes, y la esperaba impaciente para dárselas.

Al cabo de unos minutos… la vio, allí estaba, con su melena al viento, a Hanamichi le pareció una diosa. Haruko vio a Hanamichi y le saludó. Él se acercó con el ramo, impaciente por su reacción por su regalo. Pero su reacción no fue la que Hanamichi esperó: Haruko se puso pálida, empezó a estornudar y a rascarse el brazo derecho: le estaba empezando a salir un sarpullido.

En eso se acercó Akagi

- ¡IDIOTA! ¿no sabes que Haruko es alérgica a las flores?

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? –dirigió una mirada fulminante a Ryota, quien disimulaba–. Yo… esto… no lo sabía…

- IDIOTA –masculló Rukawa.

- ¡Maldito Rukawa! –Hanamichi se abalanzó sobre él, pero Akagi le pegó–. Gori ¿se puede saber qué haces?

- ¡Esto es por lo que le has hecho a mi hermana¡ ¡Y NO ME LLAMES GORI! Haruko, es mejor que te vayas a casa.

- Si Take –*ATCHÍS*- nori, no –*ATCHÍS*- pasa nada, Saku –*ATCHÍS*- ragi no lo -*ATCHÍS*- sabía.

Haruko salió del instituto sin dejar de rascarse ni de estornudar.

- En cuanto a ti Sakuragi, en el entrenamiento de hoy tendrás que… ¡Sakuragi! ¿Dónde estás?

Hanamichi corría al interior del edificio, Akagi le persiguió.

* * *

Hanamichi se reunió de nuevo con Ryota, y habían acordado que a la mañana siguiente que era sábado, fuera a ver a Haruko y la invitara a tomar un helado, en plan disculpa por lo de las flores.

Cuando llamó al timbre, salió Akagi:

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó malhumorado.

- Vengo a ver a HARUKO – remarcó el "Haruko" como diciendo: "a tu guapa hermana, no a ti, simio que se ha escapado del zoo".

- ¿Para qué?

- Para invitarla a un helado –Hanamichi empezaba a cabrearse…

- ¿Si? Y qué sirven, ¿helado de morfina? -dijo el Gori sarcásticamente.

- NO, sirven helado N-O-R-M-A-L –Hanamichi no aguantaba más… a la próxima le metía una ostia que vería las estrellas…

- Está bien… pasa. ¡Haruko! Tienes visita.

Haruko bajó las escaleras y cuando vio a Hanamichi le sonrió.

- Hola Sakuragi.

- Esto… Haruko yo, siento lo de las flores.

- No pasa nada, no tienes culpa de que sea alérgica, además, no sabías que lo era. Pero el detalle de regalarme flores fue precioso.

Hanamichi estaba emocionado:

- Yo quería invitarte a tomar un helado.

- ¿Un helado? Genial, espera un momento.

Después de que Haruko cogiese la chaqueta, los dos se dirigieron a una heladería cercana que estaba en el parque.

- Oye Sakuragi ¿qué tal los entrenamientos? - preguntó Haruko cuando estaban cerca del parque.

- Bien, lo peor es el Go… digo, Akagi, porque…

No pudieron seguir porque una marabunta de de enloquecidas chicas gritaban en el parque. Hanamichi y Haruko se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Haruko a una chica.

- ¿No lo sabes? Están rodando una escena del culebrón "No llores amada mía".

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –gritó Haruko emocionadísima-. ¿En el que sale Shingo Ishimata?

- ¡SI!

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! –gritó Haruko enloquecida.

- Pero Haruko…

Y así paso la tarde Hanamichi… entre fans enloquecidas… sin poder hablar con Haruko ni nada. Se tuvo que conformar con acompañar a Haruko a casa.

* * *

Esta vez, Hanamichi tenía que ir con Haruko al cine, a ver una película romántica. Ryota le aconsejó llevar buena provisión de kleenex, porque según él, las chicas lloran a mares en éstas pelis.

Iban a ver "Sweet deep purple".

Hanamichi estaba arreglado, perfumado, peinado, de todo. Le faltaba pasar por la aprobación de Ryota:

- GUAO ¡Hanamichi estás que te sales! –Ryota le examinó–. Te falta un pequeño detalle –Ryota fue a buscar una bufanda roja que le daría un toque de lo más sexy–. Hanamichi, ¿dónde está tu bufanda roja?

- En el armario.

- No, ahí ya he buscado.

Hanamichi se cabreó y se fue a buscar la dichosa bufanda:

- ¿Cómo que no está? Si la he dejado yo mismo ahí, aunque bueno quizá este en el salón -el pelirrojo salió de la habitación-, porque la usé el otro día voy a ver si… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH *Sonido de una mole de 1.88 cm cayendo al suelo*

Ryota empalideció al oir ese estruendo, y empalideció más aun cuando oyó los aullidos de dolor de Hanamichi.

Con espanto, salió de la habitación y vio a Hanamichi en el suelo con las manos en el tobillo retorciéndose de dolor. Entonces, Ryota vio la causante de su caída: la bufanda roja, que estaba tirada por el suelo.

Hanamichi no podía ni levantarse, así que Ryota tubo que llamar a una ambulancia.

Haruko llegó a casa de Hanamichi, y solo vio una ambulancia y un montón de gente murmurando. Ryota le explicó lo que había pasado, así que ella le deseó lo mejor para Hanamichi y se fue a casa.

* * *

A Hanamichi ya se le subía la mosca a la nariz con tanto intento de ligarse a Haruko… ¡eso ya parecía un intento de suicidio! Lo único que había conseguido era: Un autógrafo de un tal Shingo Ishimata, una bufanda sucia y arrugada, un esguince medianamente grave, no poder jugar un amistoso contra el Ryokufu y las mofas de sus compañeros.

Pero Ryota había insistido en que no se rindiera, y Hanamichi accedió ¡pero por última vez! Como él amenazó.

Ryota le aconsejó darle celos a Haruko, le presentó a una rubia descomunal, y Hanamichi no se lo pensó dos veces.

- Bueno Hanamichi, te dejo con Tomoe, que he quedado.

- ¿Con Ayako?

- Sí.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para estudiar?

- No –Ryota le sacó la lengua– para ir al cine.

Hanamichi y Tomoe fueron a dar un paseo, y se toparon con Haruko.

-¡Hola Tomoe! Vaya, no sabía que os conocierais.

- ¿Qué? ¿Os conocéis? -Hanamichi estaba alucinando.

- Si, Haruko es mi vecina. ¡Ah! Por cierto, me ha preguntado Ichiro si querrías salir con él alguna vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano? –Haruko se sonrojó– Cl-claro que si…

- Jejeje ¡ya se lo diré! Bueno Hana ¿nos vamos?

Pero Hanamichi no respondió, se fue corriendo a matar a Ryota.

* * *

- ¡Ya está bien Rytota! Nada más –saltó Hanamichi furioso.

- Hanamichi… después de 4 intentos fallidos lo único que te queda es… declararte, llámala, es lo mejor.

- ¿QUE ME DECLARE?

- Si, venga llámala -Hanamichi se acercó al teléfono y se quedó pensativo– Venga ¿A qué esperas, a que aterrice un ovni? Venga, ya me contarás, me voy.

- ¿Otra vez con Ayako?

- Síii, vanga hasta luego.

- Hasta luego…

Hanamichi marcó el número de casa de Haruko con desgana.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿H- haruko?

- ¿Sakuragi! ¡Hola! ¿Qué querías?

- Yo… esto… yo…

- ¿Si?

- ¡Haruko te quiero! –gritó Hanamichi sin respirar, con un nudo en el estomago, esperando la respuesta de Haruko. Pero… per Haruko, simple y llanamente, no lo oyó ¿Y por qué? Pues porque se le había caído el teléfono.

- ¿Qué querías, Sakuragi?

- ¿No me has oído?

- No, se me ha caído el teléfono, lo siento.

Hanamichi se dio cabezazos contra la pared:

- No, nada, se me ha olvidado – y colgó.

Rendido, triste, deprimido y con todos los sentimientos malos del mundo. Hanamichi hizo palomitas, y se sentó en el sofá a ver "Sweet deep purple", pirata, claro está, porque aun no la habían sacado en DVD. Pero el top manta lo arregla todo.

En eso entró Ryota

- ¿Ya está? ¿Y Ayako?

- ¡Me ha dejado!

Hanamichi y Ryota vieron juntos la peli… y todos los kleenex que no había usado Haruko el día que Hanamichi se tenía que haber ido al cine con ella, los usaron ellos.

**F I N**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡A mi personalmente me gusta mucho! hahaha Es el único fic que tengo escrito por el momento que no es yaoi. Pero en un futuro me gustaría escribir algunos yaoi de Slam Dunk. x)**

**Unas aclaraciones sobre algunos nombres: "No llores amada mía" es un nombre inventadísimo, propio de un culebrón de mediodía XDDD y "Sweet deep purple" más de lo mismo XD, esta vez es un juego de palabras refiriéndome a un doujinshi yaoi de Slam Dunk que adoro. ¡Si os gusta el SenRu os lo recomiendo! Se llama "Deep Purple" y es una pasada. Luego también, el tal 'Shingo Ichimanta' tampoco existe y otro nombres como 'Tomoe' e 'Ichiro' son pura invención, no están inspirados en nadie. Por último, la palabra "top manta" es una palabra española que se refiere a la actividad de mostrar en la calle CD i DVD piratas para venderlos por bajo precio. Es una actividad ilegal pero tienen sus clientes. Aunque te expones a comprar una peli que no es peli, una vez compré yo una película y era el mismo trozo repetidas veces -_- aunque a veces si que sale la jugada bien, en este caso Hanamichi y Ryota pudieron ver "Sweet deep purple" sin problemas jajajaja.  
**

**Bueno… ¡nada más!** **:) ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
